


Go Away

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [44]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Q sat against the cooling block wall watching the lights of the city across the skyline as the Thames silently flowed below him.





	Go Away

Q sat against the cooling block wall watching the lights of the city across the skyline as the Thames silently flowed below him.   Cigarette in hand... cuppa at his feet, he stared off into the nighttime darkness unsuccessfully willing his mind to at least slow down for a few moments to regroup from the days events.  He was still running on meagre catnaps, caffeine and sheer force of will after having been in Q Branch for the last 89 hours.   
  
The stairwell door opened a few feet from him and the well placed cadence of a familiar walk filtered to him on the breeze.     
  
“Bond… If you are coming up here to argue with me some more, you can just fucking turn about and take your happy arse back down those stairs.  I don’t have the stamina, let alone any patience left in me to deal with you anymore tonight. So kindly fuck off.” Q waved a hand in Bond’s general direction before lighting another cigarette.

“Q…” Bond started.  

“I don’t want to hear it!  Your mission ended..” Q pulled his mobile out of his shirt pocket glancing at the date and time because he honestly had been awake and at the comms for so long that at the moment he wasn’t sure what day of the week it was “2 days and 5 hours ago.  If you have an issue, please take it up with M. I’m sure he would love to hear you whinge about my performance.”

Bond moved a few steps closer to Q, into the dim building lights, giving Q a better look at him.  From the look of his rumbled dirty suit to the already hearing gash above his left eye, it was obvious that Bond has just returned from mission and come directly to find the Quartermaster.

“Q...” Bond started once more.

“Bond!” Q rose to his feet, tiredly with a sigh. “I have handled two double o missions since the conclusion of yours.  Had a field agent come unglued on his handler and become a complete and utter cock up that I had to take over. We ended up losing him.  I’m not quite sure though if you can comprehend that I need a few moments alone to regroup before it all becomes a bloody snafu again seeing as how you as still here.”  

Q reached down to grab his cup and staggered, becoming light headed from exhaustion and lack of real substantial food. Bond was immediately at his side, hand at his elbow balancing him.  

“Will you just shut up and listen to me for a minute, you little shite.  I’ve been trying to tell you that you were right.” Bond’s words rushed out before Q could cut him off again.  “You were right. I should have listened to you. The mission would have ended sooner with less collateral damage.”

Q blinked slowly and just stared at him.

“Are you satisfied?” Bond turned him so they were facing each other, not letting go concerned that exhaustion had taken its toll on his Quartermaster.

Q blinked slowly again, staring at him as if trying to comprehend the words just spoken.

Bond sighed  “Let’s to go home.”  
  



End file.
